


kiss me under the stars

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: Lapis has been alone her entire life, until she came to Earth (lapidot, lapis-centric).





	kiss me under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> au future fic/au after “change your mind”

―

(The galaxies are calling out to her like black cicadas in the night.

Lapis Lazuli has always been drawn to outer space - to worlds that go beyond just what she knows. Because she’s heard stories, about Earth. Of bodies of water filled with salt, and white sandy mountains that are cold as ice. Heated muddy hills that explode in fire. Skies that have clouds who cry. 

She keeps it a secret though, because you see, the place she’s from has so many rules. She’s not allowed to dream.

She’s not allowed to want.

Lapis gazes out towards the planets - with desire).

― 

Peridot is restless while everyone else is sleeping.

Strangely, this big, big house shaped like a giant woman - is suddenly starting to feel too small. With the Crystal Gems opening their doors to some of the newly healed corrupted gems, the Off-Colors, Bismuth, Pumpkin and Lapis, the place was becoming extremely crowded. There was no way of getting comfortable. So yeah, she couldn’t sleep at all. Which is not something she necessarily needed, but it was nice, every once in a while.

Peridot jumped out of the bathtub where she had been trying to rest. She made her way towards the door that led to the balcony. She was surprised to see that it was left open. And sitting there with her legs dangling over the edge was no one other than Lapis Lazuli.

“What are you doing up so late?” She blurts out, knowing that even though slumber was not necessary for any gem, it was something Lapis quite enjoyed.

There must be a good reason why she was avoiding it.

“The stars,” Lapis slowly says, “I can’t see them from here,” she mentions, thinking back to their days at the barn, to when she used to watch the galaxies burn bright as fire. 

Peridot takes a seat beside her. “One of the unfortunate things that happens when the humans use these artificial lights so much,” she sighs. “I believe it’s called the ‘electricity’,” she firmly says.

“You mean the bulbs,” Lapis corrects her, sounding snarky.

She always knows more than she leads on - she’s always one thought ahead of Peridot. 

“Right, those,” the green gem whispers instead, ignoring her torn heart.

She then notices the small smile plastered on Lapis’ lips and recalls how she used to wake up to that smile every single morning until one day, she didn’t.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Peridot mumbles quietly.

“Ask away,” Lapis replies.

The green gem balls her hands into fists and bites on her bottom lip. “Where did you go?” she wonders, out-loud. “When you left us, back then,” she goes on to say.

For a moment, Lapis is silent.

Peridot finds herself asking is she’s doing this out of guilt - if she felt any remorse what-so-ever for just leaving her like that.

“Oh,” Lapis slowly releases. “Nowhere, really,” she shrugs, finally meeting the green gem’s cold, hard gaze.

“C’mon,” Peridot jerks. “Don’t lie to me, Lapis,” she says, sounding angry.

The blue gem chooses that moment to look away from her again. “I went to places where the sun barely ever sets. I went to see the ocean, and icebergs, volcanoes, quick-sand, snowy mountains. I went to see clouds that cry all day and all night,” Lapis recites - remembering it all too clearly.

And to think she actually used to hate Earth.

“We have rain back here too, you know,” Peridot grits, with a bitter tone.

Lapis sighs again, resting her chin in her hands. “You’re upset with me,” she points out.

“Of course I am,” Peridot agrees. “Y-You didn’t even say goodbye,” her voice shakes with something, something she can’t quite put her finger on. Maybe it’s because of the fact that Peridot would burn the world down for Lapis Lazuli, she would bring on wars and tear apart souls.

“Peridot,” Lapis whispers, snapping her away form her thoughts. “I-I’m sorry, I should’ve been more considerate of your feelings,” she admits, looking sad again.

And, as upset as Peridot is with her, she always did hate it when Lapis would frown. “All I ask is a little warning next time,” she tells her. “I was stuck taking care of pumpkin all by myself, it’s a lot of work you know?”

To her surprise, Lapis laughs.

Peridot hadn’t heard that sound in a long time either.

“Don’t worry Peri,” she smirks, ruffling the other gem’s hair. “I promise you that there won’t be a next time,” she confirms, resting her finger’s over Peridot’s.

“You sure about that?” she says, blushing.

Lapis gazes back at those two lonely stars in the sky - one blue, and the other one, green.

“Absolutely,” she quips, grinning.

― 

(And a few years later - she’s still kept her word.

Lapis is standing at the edge of everything, her surroundings lit up by the galaxies around her - and Peridot is sitting there, right by her side.

“Are you ready to see the world, Peri?” she sings, turning her head over her shoulder and offering her hand out.

“Yes Lapis,” Peridot doesn’t even hesitate to slip her fingers into her palm. ”I’m always ready,” and without thought, she follows her, to the ends of the Earth).

―


End file.
